Gravity
by Elf Asato
Summary: Incest. Subaru gets a glimpse of what his relationship to Hokuto seems to the outside world.


**Title:** Gravity  
**Author:** Elf Asato  
**Written:** July 2, 2005  
**Summary:** Incest. Subaru gets a glimpse of what his relationship to Hokuto seems to the outside world.  
**Disclaimer:** I neither own _Tokyo Babylon_ (CLAMP) nor _Gravity_ (Vienna Teng).  
**Notes:** Written for the sumeragicest community over at Livejournal. 

**Gravity**  
_By Elf Asato_

"Don't let other people get to you, Subaru," Hokuto murmured against her brother's hair as she sat with him at the edge of her bed and held him in an embrace in the comfort of her room. She had a window that was left partially open, and every now and then a cool breeze would blow and cause her curtains, spotted with panda heads and fish, to billow slightly. Of course, in the darkness of night at that late hour, they only looked like dark, vaguely-shaped spots. She pet the other side of his head comfortingly. "They don't know anything about us."

Subaru let out a sigh and caught her hand in his hair, bringing it down to be held intimately in his lap. "But Hokuto...they were right, you know..."

She stood immediately, breaking their embrace harshly, and exclaimed almost shrilly as she looked at him in confusion and disbelief. "How can you _say_ that? You are my _twin_, Subaru, so how could you agree with them in saying that our relationship was anything but natural?" Her voice reached a sharp, rising note at the end.

"...Normal siblings don't have our kind of relationship," Subaru uttered softly after an uncomfortable and tense pause.

"And what _kind of relationship_ would that be?" Hokuto put her hands on her hips, stern and impatient.

Subaru fidgeted with his gloved fingers, still a bright red from the outfit she had him in earlier that today though they both had changed into sleepwear long ago. "They're not as..._close_ as we are," he breathed softly.

"Well too bad for _them_! Unlike other siblings, we're _twins_ - we're a _part_ of each other!" She sat back down beside him on the bed, not as upset as she had been when she left his side initially, and put a comforting arm around his shoulder. "So our closeness is natural, you know? We have a good relationship, Subaru, and other siblings are missing out if they don't have what we have."

He leaned into her body and rest a head onto her shoulder as she moved her arm to wrap around his middle intimately. "You weren't there to hear what those guys by the steps said, though, when you kissed me goodbye after school," Subaru began, his voice soft and low.

"What," she interrupted as she planted a kiss on the top of his head, "a sister's not allowed to kiss her darling little brother goodbye when she can't stay afterschool with him? What kind of sad and cold world do those creeps live in?"

"It wasn't that..." he continued softly with his head still resting on her, "it was..._how_ you kissed me. It wasn't a normal brother-sister kiss, they said, but...how a girl would kiss her _boyfriend_. They said it was wrong and not natural, that it was...incest."

Hokuto moved away from her brother slightly to make him look up at her serious expression that searched in his eyes for something. Finally she erupted into a smile and laughed, "Well you _are_ my boyfriend, aren't you?" When his face contorted into substantive alarm, she revealed, "Subaru, I'm just _kidding_! You're my brother...and that's more special to me. Besides, that kiss I gave you, _you_ didn't think it was wrong or unnatural, did you?"

"Well, _no_," Subaru said in an effort to reassure that _he_ didn't think so, yet... "but, they...I don't know." He sighed and fidgeted with the collar of his nightshirt, "You're my _sister_, so..."

Without warning, she tilted her head and kissed him on the lips fully, having a small portion of his bottom lip in between her two - a kiss exactly like the one she had given to him earlier that day. After a few seconds - the same length of time - she broke away and looked at her brother steadily. "What did you think? Of the kiss just now."

Subaru furrowed his elegant brows slightly. "Um, it was a kiss."

"You didn't think it was wrong or unnatural or anything?" she asked.

"No," he answered honestly as he wrapped his arm around his waist in familiarity and rest his hand on her hip, "it was a kiss, just like always. Why?"

Hokuto laughed. "Subaru, you are truly dense sometimes! _You_ obviously didn't have a problem with me kissing you like that, so why are you letting what those stupid guys said get to you?"

"Well, I mean, it's like you said, we're _twins_, so...I mean--"

"I know what you mean," she said as she smiled at him warmly, "it's almost like your flesh is mine and mine yours. So it's _natural_ that we'd be this close, right?"

Subaru nodded. "Right, but..." He looked crestfallen again. "Is it what _this_ is, then? Incest?"

She didn't answer him, not immediately - and not even verbally. After a few seconds of looking at him sadly and turning her thoughts over in her mind, Hokuto wrapped her arms around his neck almost sensually, as he moved to hold her waist between his gloved hands gently, and leaned forward to kiss him again, this time with her mouth parted slightly; he received her kiss the same way as she had given it, like a mirror image. Licking his bottom lip first, her tongue entered his mouth slowly.

He ran his tongue around and alongside her own before receeding slightly. His lips partially closed around her tongue as he sucked on it for a few seconds before she broke away with a smile like the moon.

"I love you, Subaru," Hokuto said with her voice barely above a whisper, "so please...never leave me. Will you promise me that?"

When he nodded she kissed him again, and this time she guided him down on the mattress.

**End**


End file.
